tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wars (Morgannic Canon)
Listed below are the wars that have taken place during the Reign of the Morgan Dynasty, usually involving the Morgans and their dragons. The Laumeri War (5E 7-5E 42) Background The Laumer, an alien race, invade from the East and storm numerous cities in Argonia and Morrowind, including Mournhold, the capital of Morrowind. Cyrus Morgan, the High Chancellor of the Aubeanic Empire and the fiance of Empress Naissance Aube, begins a lengthy campaign against the foreigners in an attempt to reclaim the Imperial lands. However, he finds a people just as determined and strong as his own armies. Cyrus, however, forbade the use of Morgannic Dragons in his war against the mer. Fearing their destructive potential and how they could lay waste to civilian populations, he keeps his own dragon stabled, using it only to travel him between Cyrodiil and the Front quickly. Battles Result Cyrus Morgan, already the true power behind the Aubeanic Throne and the Emperor in all but name, uses the Laumer as an excuse to depose the Empress and replace the Elder Council, with the assistance of his dragon, soon after the beginning of the war. However, after a long reign, Cyrus eventually dies, and his children begin to war for the throne. Although most of the Imperial Legions at the Front remain doing their duty of holding the Elves back, the rest of the Legions become engaged in the Dragon's War. Thus, the Laumeri War, which had raged for thirty-five years and cost hundreds of thousands of civilian and Legionnaire lives, ends in a stalemate. The Dragon's War (5E 42 - 5E 47) Background Cyrus I Morgan, the first Emperor of the Morgannic Empire, had a daughter before he ascended the throne, a girl named Fyra. In order to make his reign more secure, he married Mara, daughter of a Cyrodiilic Count, and had two children with her, named Arik II and Aenis. Cyrus named Fyra his heir, and married her off to the son of the High King of High Rock, and she had three children with him, named Jais, Luceis, and Kellais, but, due to their distinctly un-Morgan appearances, rumors abounded that the three children were actually bastards. Meanwhile, Arik II married the daughter of the High King of Skyrim, and had three children with her, Jaehar, Jaehara, and Mairon. Cyrus married Fyra's cousin, Tarin Oakvale, off to the daughter of the High King of Skyrim, and he had two daughters with her, named Bella and Dalia, who did look like Morgans. When their respective spouses died, Tarin and Fyra wed each other, and had two sons, Arik III and Viseran, who also looked like Morgans. When Cyrus died, Empress Mara convinced her son that Fyra would kill her children when she assumed the throne, and Arik II thus seized the throne first, crowning himself Emperor. Fyra, enraged, declared herself Empress, splitting Tamriel in half. High Rock, Hammerfell, Valenwood, Elsweyr, and Leyawiin declare for Fyra, while Skyrim, most of Cyrodiil, and Morrowind declare for Arik. Summerset and Argonia remain neutral, at least initially. Fyra possessed around 700,000 soldiers and 12 dragons, while Arik possessed around 950,000 soldiers and only 6 dragons. Battles *'Dance Above Firsthold:' Fyra sent her second son, Prince Luceis, to the Palace of King Fellerion, ruler of the Altmer, to gain his support. However, upon arrival, he found Prince Aenis, his uncle, already there, promising himself to Fellerion's daughter for his support. Although Fellerion refused to allow any fighting in his halls, he still refused Luceis sanctuary. Luceis fled on his young dragon, although a storm negated his advantage of speed. Aenis pursued him on Castere, the largest dragon in the world, and slew him. This escalated the war and invited retaliation, leading to the brutal murder of Prince Jaehar in front of Empress Helaena's eyes. *'Sacking of Elinhir:' The first battle of the war, High King Ylgar of Solitude moved his armies down to Hammerfell and sacked the city, beheading every member of its royal family for supporting Fyra. *'Riot of Riften:' Emperor Arik II attempted to send his youngest son, Marin, only an infant, northwards for protection. However, a horde of peasants near Riften, loyal to Fyra, discovered the Prince's royal train and tore the baby apart, each trying to claim him for his own. *'Battle of Leyawiin:' An army from Bravil moves down the coast to attack Leyawiin, but High Queen Fiera of Daggerfall and her dragon, Merax, along with a fleet of warships, move to defend it. Fiera finds both Emperor Arik II and Prince Aenis rising on their dragons to meet her. Fiera and her dragon are killed, but they cripple the Emperor and wound his dragon grievously. *'The Battle of the Bay:' Desperate for more dragonriders, Fyra promises lands and titles to any who can claim the four riderless dragons in her lands. Four people, named Hagar the Hammer, Ulf the Black, Addam of Daggerfall, and a girl named Nelsa acquire these dragons, while Fyra sends her two youngest children, Viseran and Arik III to Black Marsh to protect them. However, an Altmeri fleet accosts them, sinking their ship, capturing Viseran. Arik III, however, is able to escape back to their island home, and Prince Jais and the four Bastard Riders fly out to destroy the fleet. They do so, but Prince Jais and his dragon are shot down and drowned. *'The Battle of Dragonstar:' The armies of High King Corren of Daggerfall and High King Sylas of Sentinel, with the assistance of Ser Addam, bastard nephew of Corren, and his dragon, surround the army of High King Ylgar outside of Dragonstar, decimating the Nordic army and killing the Nordic High King. *'Second Battle of Leyawiin:' The Bosmeri army of Queen Tielle of Falinesti retakes Leyawiin, although the Queen is wounded trying to kill the wounded dragon of the Emperor, which disappears soon after *'Campaign in Elsweyr:' Prince Aenis and Count Jason Hassildor march south from Skingrad to take Arenthia, but find it abandoned. Aenis occupies the city, while Jason marches to Riverhold, where he is slain. His army marches for Dune to join Aenis, but they are surrounded by the armies of Dune, Arenthia, and Riverhold, under the command of Tarin Oakvale, and it is the bloodiest battle in the war. *'Taking of New Imperia:' Tarin Oakvale, Empress Fyra, and all their dragonriders fly into the Imperial City, taking it bloodlessly after Emperor Arik II had fled. *'Sacking of the Gold Coast:' The Pirates of Stros M'Kai, having originally allied with Arik, ally with Fyra and ravage the Gold Coast, sacking both Anvil and Kvatch. *'Battle of Kragenmoor:' Queen Alyssane of Morrowind and her dragon march towards the Imperial City, and Hagar and Ulf fly out with an army to stop them. However, in the midst of the battle, Hagar and Ulf turn to Alyssane's side and destroy Fyra's army. *'Battle of the Topal:' Arik II arrives at the Topal Island with his dragon in secret, and whip the civilians into a frenzy, before attacking the castle. Princess Bella, who had been left to defend the castle, rises on her small dragon to stop him, and they battle in the skies. Princess Bella's dragon is killed and she is captured, while Arik and his dragon are both crippled. *'Battle above the Sands:' Tarin Oakvale flies on his dragon alone to fight Prince Aenis, and they do battle above the sands of Arenthia. The dragons lock together, tumbling from the skies, and Tarin leaps from his dragon to Aenis', putting a blade through his eye. Both men and their dragons are killed. *'Storming of the Dragonhome:' Thousands of peasants attack the Dragonhome, the former Imperial City Arena, where Fyra had stabled her dragons. Although the four dragons kill many, they are slain. Prince Kellais steals Fyra's dragon to fly there and save his own, but he is thrown and killed from the air, and Fyra's dragon is slain by the peasants. Fyra and her last child, Arik III, flee to the Topal Island. *'The Second Battle of Kragenmoor:' Ulf and Hagar turn on Alyssane, killing her and naming themselves rulers of Morrowind, leaving her dragon riderless. Ser Addam and his dragon lead an army there to reclaim the city, destroying the army and the three dragons, although they are also slain and their army are unable to retake the city. *'Execution of Fyra:' Fyra and Arik III arrive at the Topal Island to find Arik II there, and they are capture. Arik III is forced to watch as Arik II feeds his mother to his dragon. Soon after, Arik II is poisoned. *'Retaking of Cyrodiil:' Mane Ja'Khaj of Elsweyr enters the war, leading an army with Queen Tielle and retaking the city in the name of Arik III. Result Arik III is named the Emperor of Tamriel at only nine years old, and he is engaged to Arik II's last surviving child, Jaehara, to heal the rift in the Empire, although they never end up wed due to her early death. Of the eighteen large dragons that existed before the war began, only two survived, both of which went missing soon after the end of the war. Luckily, more eggs had been saved, and they continue to hatch for the Morgans. Eight hundred thousand soldiers died on both sides, along with nearly 600,000 civilians losing their property, livelihoods, or lives. The Conquest of Argonia (5E 68 - 5E 69) Background Since the first Oblivion Crisis that began the Fourth Era, Argonia (also known as Black Marsh) had been independent from the Mede Empire, the Aubeanic Empire, and the Morgannic Empire, having been conquered by the Laumer in 5E 7. Emperor Daenar I, crowned at only age fourteen, decided that, despite the lack of dragons that could be used in war, it was high time that this came to an end. With his Uncle, Viseran, he made plans to take the Province by storm. Battles *'Storming of Stormhold:' Along with his cousin, Arik IV, Daenar surprise attacks the city of Stormhold, taking the city and gaining a secure fortress before the Laumer of the city can truly react. *'Siege of Soulrest:' Prince Viseran, uncle of the Emperor, leads the Imperial Fleet to the city of Soulrest, and besieges the city for a month before his ballistae can bring the gates down, at which point he takes the city. *'Battle of Helstrom:' Daenar and Arik IV move to take the city of Helstrom, but are surprise-attacked from behind by the Laumer armies that had been garrisoned in Gideon. Despite heavy losses, they destroy the army with their legions and cripple the city of Archon, thus leading to the surrender of both cities. *'Battle of Blackrose:' The armies of Daenar and Viseran meet outside of Blackrose to besiege the city, but they are attacked from behind as they break the gates down by the armies of Lilmoth. They receive heavy losses, but are able to barricade themselves in the city before they are besieged by the armies of Lilmoth. *'Second Battle of Blackrose:' A fleet sent from Valenwood attacks Lilmoth while the army is away and razes the city, before heading to Blackrose and saving the Emperor and his uncle, destroying the army of Lilmoth. *'Battle of Archon:' Although called a battle, this was little more than a skirmish before the city of Archon surrendered, although Prince Aegis takes a poisoned arrow meant for the Emperor. *'Revolt of Argonia:' Count Andrien Caro, the man that the Emperor had left behind as Governor of Argonia is assassinated, and the Legions stationed there are attacked by hordes of Argonians. *'Second Battle of Stormhold:' Emperor Daenar I leads an army down to attack Stormhold once again and, after some fighting, agrees to meet under a banner of peace, where he is assassinated. Result Argonia is not conquered by the armies of the empire, although nearly 40,000 Legionnaires lost their lives attempting to take the Province, and 90,000 lost their lives trying to hold it. However, the Laumer lose their iron grip on Argonia, which had been the purpose of the war, and the Argonians are able to reclaim their province. Emperor Baleon, Daenar's brother and successor, makes peace with Argonia, and brings it into the realm by promising marriage between a Prince of the Morgan Dynasty, Viseran's young grandson Daenar II, and a Princess of the human city of Stormhold. The War of Shifting Sands (5E 108) Background In the early months of 5E 108, a territorial dispute between the nations of Sentinel and Skaven erupted, presumably around the area of land between them. It is said that the war was ignited by unchecked aggression on the part of Skaven, though this may be simple rhetoric on the part of Sentinel. King Majid was the young King of Sentinel at this time, around twenty years old. Battles *'Battle of the Alik'r:' In this battle, King Majid proved his military superiority over the Skavenese by ordering a retreat, leading the warriors of Skaven into a trap he designed, leading to the annihilation of their army. In this battle, Prince Pyron Morgan of Cyrodiil earned great renown fighting for King Majid by slaying the King of Skaven, and was thus Knighted. *'Siege of Skaven:' King Majid and his army moved to take Skaven while it was in turmoil over the death of its last king. However, while his army camped beneath the walls of the city, they were assaulted by Skaven's allies from Rihad and Elinhir. In a stunning show of strength, Majid defeated the Two Kings in single combat, forcing their families to swear fealty to him, earning Majid the moniker "The Red Lion". Result By 5E 115, King Majid had secured his rule over more than half of the Province of Hammerfell, owning the cities of Sentinel, Skaven, Rihad, and Elinhir, giving him control of vast swaths of the land. By 5E 120, Majid was known as the most powerful ruler west of Cyrodiil. Although there has not been a true "High King" in Hammerfell since 2E 862, only those claiming an empty title, many believe that Majid deserves the title. The cities of Skaven, Rihad, and Elinhir were demoted to Principalities, and Gilane eventually joined the Nation of Sentinel through a short-lived marriage. A feud between Taneth and Sentinel, having existed since King Lhotun's defeat at the hands of the First Star of Taneth in the fourth era, has once again erupted. In order to keep Majid in check, fearful of his power, Maerys married his niece, Queen Shaena of Wayrest, off to him in 5E 131. The First Blackfyre Rebellion (5E 109 - 5E 110) Background Emperor Arik IV, the Unworthy, was unwillingly wed to his cousin, Princess Nara Morgan, on whom he fathered his first child, Prince Daenar II. Unfortunately, he much preferred the company of other women, including Nara's sister, Daena the Defiant, on whom he fathered the famous swordsman, Tarin Blackfyre. Throughout the Prince and the Bastard's lifetimes, he showed far more preferential treatment towards Tarin, even giving him the ancestral Morgan sword, Darkash. On Arik IV's deathbed, he legitimised all of his many bastards, including Bryn Hassildor and Aberon Darksteel, officially making Tarin a Prince. Daenar II became Emperor and banished Tarin to Solstheim for fear of what he might do, only for Tarin to name himself Emperor and come storming into Tamriel under his banner, the White Dragon. Thus, the Black Dragon and the White went to war. A large part of the legitimacy issue, besides Arik's own preference, is the fact that Emperor Arik IV came from the lesser branch of the royal family, and would have been below Daena the Defiant in the chain of succession if women were in the chain; thus, like the Dragon's War, much of the issue stems from the role of gender in the Morgan Dynasty. Numerous city leaders declared for Tarin, placing themselves under the White Dragon, including the rulers of Morthal, Dawnstar, Whiterun, Winterhold, Riften, Blacklight, Cheydinhal, Rihad, Kvatch, Dune, and many more, dividing Tamriel nearly in half. Battles *'The Battle of the Ghost Sea:' Tarin's fleet sails on Skyrim, and the fleets of Solitude and Jehanna sail out to smash his fleet in the Ghost Sea, not realizing that Tarin had acquired the dragon of the deceased Emperor Baleon, Stendarr. Tarin and Stendarr set the fleet alight, unwittingly playing their most powerful hand. *'The Siege of Solitude:' The Darksteel Company, the mercenary company of another of Arik's bastards, Aberon Darksteel, lands with Tarin's fleet near Solitude immediately after the Battle of the Ghost Sea. Under the cover of darkness, they sneak into the city and ravage it in a bloody, terrible night that would be recalled as the 'Night of the Weeping.' *'The Burning of Bruma:' The Argons of Bruma, seeing the early successes of the Blackfyres, and seeing how their claim to the throne is based on the rights of women, declare for Tarin, placing themselves under the White. Prince Maerys, the fourth son of Emperor Daenar II, flies out on his dragon and burns the city in order to make them surrender, proving himself as a rider and tactician. *'The Battle of Blacklight:' Prince Pyron and Prince Aaron, the two elder sons of Daenar II, fly to Blacklight, leading an Imperial army, and attack the Redoran Capital. Using superior tactics, Pyron and Aaron are able to take the city with relative ease. *'The Battle of the Sisters:' Tarin Blackfyre, on the dragon Stendarr, leads his armies from his seat at Whiterun to attack the armies of the Three Sisters, who had struck out from the Reach to end the Blackfyre threat. Intimidated by his might, the Jarl of Markarth, Magn ("the Monstrous") turns on his sister cities and attacks them, bringing Markarth, Dragonstar, and Evermor under the White. *'The Rift Front:' Pyron and Aaron, unable to use their dragons in the autumn woodlands of the Rift, resort to a ground assault against the Blackfyre pretenders. For nearly seven months, they engage in a deadly back-and-forth against the White armies, led by Tarin's two eldest sons, Arik and Cyrus. Eventually, Pyron and Aaron are able to succeed in pushing the pair into Whiterun Hold, but are forced to remain in the Rift due to the strength of the Blackfyres in Whiterun. *'The Battle of the Forest:' Prince Maerys leads three legions north from Bruma on his Legion in order to claim Falkreath before it can declare for the White. Unfortunately, the Darksteel company had the same idea, and the two armies meet in the forest nearby. Unable to use the dragon for fear of burning the woods, Maerys' army is evenly matched with the Darksteel company and the battle rages for days until another Legion, until a Nordic army from Windhelm is able to help Maerys, resulting in the Darksteel company fleeing to the Reach. *'The Battle of Markarth:' Prince Maerys gives chase, following them to the Reach, where he meets the Darksteel Company and armies from Markarth, led by Magn the Monstrous and Gavinar, Tarin's third eldest son. The White and the Black engage each other in battle, resulting in Gavinar being killed by Maerys in single combat, and Vedin Darkholme slaying Magn in much the same way. Aberon Darksteel retreats to Solitude, and Maerys besieges him there for the rest of the war, until Aberon and his men abandon the city and return to Solstheim. *'The Battle of the Whitefield:' The penultimate battle between the Black and White forces occurs when Prince Pyron, Prince Aaron, and Lord Bryn Hassildor attack Whiterun from the Rift and Falkreath. Prince Aaron flies above the battle on his dragon, along with Pyron's unridden beast, and do battle with the dragon Stendarr. Despite Stendarr's overwhelming size, Aaron's skill leads to the Morgan forces domineering the sky. Pyron and Tarin duel outside the walls of Whiterun, and Tarin slays Pyron fairly. However, Lord Bryn uses his archers to kill Tarin and his two sons, Arik and Cyrus, ending the Blackfyre threat for a few years. Result The First Blackfyre Rebellion is ended with the bloody Battle of the Whitefield, where hundreds of thousands of men and elves from all over Tamriel fought for one side or the other. Many, however, consider Bryn's actions to be treacherous, and support for the Blackfyres is only inflamed. In order to end the threat, Prince Aaron flies to Solstheim to kill the remaining Blackfyres, only for the remnants of the Darksteel company to kill him and capture his dragon. Aberon and his men begin to prepare Tarin's fourth son, Tarin II, who eventually unsuccessfully launches the Second Blackfyre Rebellion, which ends before it can really start. Although Tarin I never took the Ruby Throne, the results of the first Rebellion are inconclusive, as anger grows against the Morgan Royals and support only grows for their enemies, setting the stage for far more dramatic conflicts to come. The conflict was nearly as bloody as that of the Dragon's War, with 550,000 soldiers losing their lives. In comparison, 500,000 civilians lost their homes, livelihoods, or lives due to the conflict that raged across Tamriel. The Third Blackfyre Rebellion (5E 116) Background Although Tarin Blackfyre and four of his children died in the Blackfyre Rebellion and the failed "Second Blackfyre Rebellion," Tarin had another son, Laran, his youngest. Although he was a child when the first Blackfyre War began, he grew up hearing of his birthright. Thus, in early 5E 116, Laran uses the dragon Erys, the last one available to the Blackfyres, to fly to Morrowind and declare himself "Emperor Laran I Blackfyre." Emperor Maerys I mobilizes Tamriel once again, although, unlike the First Blackfyre Rebellion, only Skyrim and northern Morrowind are truly involved in the war. Battles *'The Massacre at Blacklight:' After an assassin of the Morag Tong, hired by Dunmeri nobles to put an end to the rebellion before it could begin, fails to kill Laran Blackfyre, he enters the city and puts every man, woman, and child who refuse to bend the knee and swear fealty to him to death. Nearly seventy thousand elves are killed over the course of three bloody days. *'The Sack of Windhelm:' Once again declaring for the Blackfyres, the city of Whiterun mobilizes its armies and heads north, to meet up with the main body of the Blackfyre forces. On their way north, they surprise-attack Windhelm and sack the city, setting it ablaze. *'The Breaking of Ice:' Maerys leads his armies up to the north from Cyrodiil and meet the Blackfyre armies just outside of Winterhold, a city that had refused to declare for either side. The armies clash in the midst of a terrible winter storm, with Maerys and Laran facing off on dragonback. Maerys is thrown from his dragon near the end of the battle, but his riderless dragon still manages to slay Laran and Erys, although it is killed in the ensuing battle. Demoralized, the remaining Blackfyre forces surrender. Result The power of the Blackfyres is broken, although many women and men across Tamriel still hold anger and resentment over their treatment at the hands of the Morgan rulers. Although this rebellion was nowhere near to the size of the first rebellion, it still manages to inflame the passions of loyalists across Tamriel and those with known (or suspected) Blackfyre ties are hunted down by angry civilians. Although 110,000 civilians lost their homes, livelihoods or lives over the course of the Rebellion, only 60,000 soldiers lost their lives before the surrender to the Morgannic Forces during the Breaking of Ice. The Holds of Whiterun, Winterhold, Morthal, and Dawnstar are turned into demilitarized zones, policed by the forces of loyal Holds such as Windhelm and Solitude under the command of the Stormcloak King. The last dragon, Makar, the mount of Emperor Maerys I Morgan, is killed. Morgans would not ride dragons again for another one hundred years. The War of the Three Sisters (5E 122) Background The Three Sisters, the cities of Markarth, Evermore, and Dragonstar, have been warring against each other since the dawn of time, each laying claim to the lands controlled by the others. However, in 5E 122, they go to war against each other for the first time since the Aubeanic Empire. The unmarried King of Evermore, Serdian Viridian, is killed in an accident that appears to implicate the royal family of Markarth, the Silver-Bloods. Enraged, the newly crowned Queen of Evermore, Selyse Viridian, declares war against Markarth and mobilizes her armies against them. Dragonstar, seizing its chance, declares war on both and invades the lands between them. Battles *'The Battle of Bangkorai Pass:' The armies of Evermore sack the palace of the Warden of the area and kill him after he attempts to stop them from entering Skyrim. They encounter the Nords a few miles into the Pass and they war against each other. Dragonstar, using secret passes in the mountains, appears above the clashing armies and uses their position to crush them both. The Nordic and Breton armies flee the battlefield, giving the Redguards temporary control of the area. *'The Battle of Silver Blood:' The army of Dragonstar chases the Nordic armies into Skyrim, leaving only a paltry force behind to hold the Pass. The two armies clash once again before the walls of Markarth, and the three heirs of the Jarl are all killed, although they are able to temporarily repulse the Redguards. A lengthy siege begins at Markarth. *'The Second Battle of Bangkorai Pass:' The Bretons of Evermore once again attack the pass, besieging the paltry force left behind by the armies of Dragonstar. Six hundred Redguards are able to defend the pass for three weeks against the onslaught of the Bretons, although they are eventually overwhelmed and the Bretons take the pass. *'The Battle of the Four:' The Bretons of Evermore move through the pass and attack the Redguard armies from behind, and the weakened armies of Markarth leave their city and assault the Redguards. The Redguards are able to hold their ground for a long time, until four Legions, led by Prince Naeron Morgan, enters the battlefield and forces all three weakened armies to surrender. Result The Three Sisters return to their original lands, although the old hatred still remains and is only inflamed by the war. All diplomatic ties between the three cities are severed, and it is only a matter of time before they begin battle again. Queen Selyse Viridian marries Prince Naeron Morgan as an appeasement by Emperor Maerys I for her brother's death. They quickly have two children, Naesyra and Rhaegor, before the end of the year. Nearly 40,000 soldiers are killed over the course of the war, making it far from being the bloodiest of the wars between the three cities. However, Markarth loses its direct heirs to the throne, leaving the elderly Jarl with only one option: his young niece. Dragonstar, unfortunately, brings disease back to its capital, and for the next decade a plague ravages its population. King Borand's Rebellion (5E 156) Background Battles Result King Rolan's Rebellion (5E 203 - 5E 206) Background Battles Result The Emperor's War (5E 224 - 5E 226) Background Battles Result The Empress' War (5E 227 - 5E 230) Background Battles Result Revolt of the Ravens' Teeth (5E 273) Background Battles Result Rebellion of the Faith (5E 297 - 5E 301) Background Battles Result War of Succession (5E 302 - 5E 305) Background Battles Result First War of Feathers (5E 307 - 5E 314) Background Battles Result Second War of Feathers (5E 328 - 5E 332) Background Battles Result Rhaela's War (5E 359) Background Battles Result The Waking of Elves (5E 379-5E 386) Background Battles Result The Dragonfang Rebellion (5E 403-5E 405) Background Battles Result The Starborn War (5E 425-5E 434) Background Battles Result The Morvalian Invasion (5E 480-485) Background Battles Result Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Conflicts